Cenbera Odollam
by Caesarinn
Summary: Seperti Cerbera Odollam, si cantik tapi mematikan. Dia adalah sempurna, namun mendapati dia terluka serasa tertikam dan mematikan… HunKai! Sekai! Sejong! Hogwarts AU!
1. Canbera Odollam

_**Cerbera Odollam**_

 _Oh Sehun x Kim Jongin – Hogwarts AU – Teenage – Fantasy_

 _ **Seperti Cerbera Odollam, si cantik tapi mematikan. Dia adalah sempurna, namun mendapati dia terluka serasa tertikam dan mematikan…**_

…

…

…

Sudah ke dua puluh enam kalinya mendapati senyum sinting seorang Oh Sehun di akhir pelajaran Mrs. Trelawney. Ia sedang buru – buru ketika jentikan jari menginterupsi langkahnya. "Semoga sukses Tuan Oh!" Intonasi katanya begitu lembut, dengan kacamata besar dan bola mata yang membulat lebar. Mrs. Trelawney lebih terlihat menakut – nakuti daripada memberi semangat.

Sebenarnya dari awal Sehun tak benar – benar tertarik atau sekedar mempercayai tentang ramalan. Bahkan Mrs. McGonagall saja menganggap wanita nyentrik itu sebagai penipu. Ia secara asal mengikuti kelas ini karena bujuk rayu dan tipu daya si idiot Gryffindor, Park Chanyeol.

"– _Kau tak akan menyesal masuk dikelas ini!"_ Sehun sangsi, dan harusnya ia mempercayai firasat. Mrs. Trelawney selalu terlihat mengada – ngada dan Park idiot Chanyeol itu menjadi semakin gila setelah dua bulan mengikuti kelas ramalan. Mengincar tempat ditengah ruangan hanya demi bertatap punggung dengan si berisik Slytherin, Byun Baekhyun.

"…Ya?" Sehun berbalik, menatap rambut tebal nan kering Trelawney yang menyala - nyala akibat cahaya berkedip dari bola lampu.

"Angin berhembus kencang, dan dia berada di lapangan Qiudditch…" Sehun mengernyit sebelum Mrs. Sibyll Trelawney tersenyum miring sembari menepuk pundak Sehun, kemudian pergi. "…Semoga berhasil Tuan Oh!" Pria itu seketika membola, mengingat hal yang membuatnya terburu – buru dan memutar badan.

Pantofelnya berketuk bising diantara anak tangga memutar, dan Sehun beberapa kali mengumpati tangga super panjang menara bagian utara sekolah ini. Andaikan para siswa diberikan akses bebas dan lisensi menunggangi sapu terbang dalam ruangan.

Sehun berlarian dengan jas panjang yang berkibar, mengabaikan suara – suara bising para Nyonya gemuk didalam lukisan, bahkan mengabaikan sapa dari Prefek Hufflepuff, Kim Joonmyeon. Sehun tengah memendam geraman dan amarah untuk suatu alasan.

Bertemu dengan Profesor Flitwick dan hampir menabraknya. Guru mantra berperawakan super pendek dan humoris itu hampir saja terjungkal ketika sampai di persimpangan koridor, dan hampir mencium paha Sehun. Belum sempat meminta maaf, Profesor Flitwick sudah berkicau tentang anak – anak Slytherin yang masih nekat berlatih Quidditch di musim berangin seperti ini.

"Aku sudah memperingati, bahkan memanggil Prefek Slytherin untuk menghentikan mereka!" Sehun terpaksa mematung ditempatnya ketika Kepala asramanya ini tengah berceloteh ria atas kegeramannya. "Si rambut klimis Snape tak mungkin peduli dengan para badung itu disaat seperti ini…" Memijat dahi, kemudian berputar pendek – pendek didepan Oh Sehun.

"Terlebih lagi Prefek badung mereka malah menjadi _kompor!_ " Mengumpat tiada habis tentang para brandal Slytherin. Profesor Flitwick hanya takut akan sesuatu hal yang buruk terjadi sebenarnya.

"Profesor Flitwick!"

"…Kapten mereka si Kris Wu itu juga luar biasa keras kepala!..."

"Prof…"

"…Aku tidak pernah secemas ini terhadap anak asrama lain sebelumnya!..."

"Profesor Flit…"

"…Tapi Kim Jongin baru saja sembuh dari cideranya!"

"Profesor Filius Flitwick!" Panggilan Sehun penuh penekanan. Kemudian, berhenti sejenak setelah dirasa Profesor Flitwick mulai memberikan atensi padanya. "…Aku akan mengurusnya!" Rahang Oh Sehun mengeras seketika. Tekadnya sudah bulat dan itulah niatan awalnya. Menghentikan para badung Slytherin untuk berhenti bermain di tengah cuaca berangin. _This is not his business, actually_. Dia adalah seorang Prefek Ravenclaw dan tak ada sangkut pautnya dengan para anak Slytherin dan tetek bengeknya. Tapi cerita sudah sangat berbeda sekarang karena urusannya dengan si Chaser Slytherin, Kim Jongin belum selesai.

Langkahnya panjang – panjang ketika meninggalkan Profesor Filius Flitwick dengan kerutan di dahi. Tapi kemudian guru pendek itu menghendikkan bahu acuh dan kembali memegangi dahinya stress saat berputar arah menuju ruangannya.

Angin berhembus memuakkan dari kibaran setelan jas panjang Oh Sehun. Laju kakinya tergesa dengan pandangan dingin menusuk. Slytherin adalah asrama perkumpulan anak – anak badung dan sombong. Si kapten club pelempar Golden Snitch _bodoh_ itu juga sama sekali tak mencerminkan seorang Prefek. Kris Wu sukses merusak _image_ keren yang tersemat pada setiap pejabat Prefek asrama. Ia lebih memilih mengikuti rayuan sialan Kim Jongin untuk mengikuti setiap turnamen Quidditch hingga bertarung gila – gilaan dilapangan terbang, daripada mingindahkan suruhan Tuan rambut klimis Snape untuk sekedar mengumpulkan tugas – tugas akhir para siswa tahun pertama. Hei, _dude_! dia bukan kacung atau pesuruh. Begitu kata Kris.

Jongin tengah tertawa – tawa menyebalkan bersama Kris sambil membawa – bawa Quaffle ditangan kanannya. Apa hebatnya menunggang sapu dengan satu tangan begitu? Sehun sudah menggeram rendah di tempatnya. Ia tak akan menjadi seperti ini jika bukan karena Tuan puteri McGonagall yang terhormat secara langsung memberinya tugas untuk mengawasi Kim Jongin. Mantra yang diucapkan Jongin suka bar – bar dan sebagai si jenius, Sehun justru terjebak untuk selalu memantau Kim Jongin. Si Raja onar Slytherin. Sekali lagi, Slytherin bukan urusannya. Tapi aturan sekolah ini makin lama makin aneh saja.

Sehun masih memantau dari bawah. Melihat dua orang super bar – bar yang sedang berkejaran diatas sana –dua orang yang banyak digilai _cewek – cewek_ Slytherin, bahkan eksistensi mereka sampai mengguncang Ravenclaw, Hufflepuff dan Gryfindor-. Padahal beberapa teman setim lainnya sudah berberes karena hari semakin berangin.

Kris hendak turun dari arena tanding ketika Golden Snitch yang berada antara tangan dan dadanya terbang tak terkendali. Berputar – putar gila untuk beberapa saat sebelum akhirnya menghampiri Jongin dan menatap ujung sapunya. Oleng dan Jongin berusaha untuk mempertahankan keseimbangan, tapi sial! Angin justru berhembus kencang hingga Quaffle ditangannya jatuh dan dirinya ikut – ikutan terbang bebas dari atas sapunya.

"Kim Jongin?" Tanpa disadari, Sehun dan Kris memekik bersamaan. Mata mereka sama – sama membulat ketika melihat tubuh Jongin meluncur bebas dari ketinggian seribu kaki.

Mengacungkan tongkat dan menggoyangkannya " _Aresto momentum!_ " Sehun langsung berlari mendekat arah jatuh Kim Jongin. Tubuh anak itu langsung melayang ringan. Mendarat mulus diatas gendongan Sehun yang dadanya naik turun. Sementara Kris tengah kelimpungan menjinakkan dua bola Quidditch yang menggila.

Rasa kejut dari kejadian barusan sungguh sangat memuakkan. Detak jantung Sehun berdemo besar – besaran. Mengetuk – ngetuk anarkis. Menatap tajam Kim bar – bar Jongin dengan pancaran mata laser. Jongin meringkuk didalam pelukan Sehun. Namun, tak berselang lama, hanya beberapa mili sekon saja, karena setelah itu, Jongin secara serampangan langsung melompat turun dari gendongan koala Oh Sehun.

"Jangan mencari – cari kesempatan, .Hun!" Ucapan Jongin penuh sekali penekanan. Menatap tajam seorang pemuda yang sangat menyebalkan. Selalu saja mengganggu kesenangannya dan sangat memuakkan. Jongin tak pernah suka dengan Oh Sehun dan terberkatilah Mrs. McGonagall yang mengirim Oh Sehun untuk selalu mencampuri segala urusannya.

Jongin berbalik. Menyibakkan jubah panjang yang dipakainya. Berkibar terbawa angin dan hampir mengenai Oh Sehun. Senyumnya miring dan matanya memincing licik. Jongin berjalan menjauh dengan kaki agak pincang karena keterkejutan. Sebenarnya pinggangnya yang terasa agak nyeri karena mendarat digendongan Oh Sehun dengan agak keras, meski Sehun telah memberinya mantra waktu. Mungkin juga karena cidera kakinya beberapa waktu lalu, lagi – lagi karena permainan bodoh ini.

Oh Sehun tersenyum tipis melihat senyum miring Kim Jongin. Anak itu melepas helm secara serampangan, kemudian " _Accio_ " mengucapkan mantra pemanggil untuk mengambil kacamata bulat serta sapu terbangnya yang jatuh berserakan di pinggir lapangan. Untung saja Sehun seorang cekatan, memberikan mantra pada tiga benda yang jatuh secara bersamaan hingga ketiganya tak hancur secara bersamaan pula. Salah satunya Kim Jongin.

Jantungnya bertalu gila – gilaan akibat kecerobohan seorang Kim juga karena senyum picik seorang Chaser Slytherin ini. Diam – diam, Oh Sehun selalu memperhatikan Kim Jongin. Anak badung itu semakin lama jika diperhatikan semakin manis, diluar sifat super bar – bar dan idiotnya yang melebihi si telinga yoda, Park Chanyeol.

" _Aguamenti_ " Air menyembur deras dari atas kepala Jongin. Membuatnya sangat basah ketika ia sampai dilangkahnya yang kelima. Sehun secara acak mengucapkan mantra. Ia hanya ingin bermain – main.

"Ya! Kau Oh _gila_ Sehun!" Jongin berbalik. Matanya sudah mengilat marah. Oh Sehun selalu mengganggunya. Mengatai dirinya sebagai anak badung, tapi seolah tak berkaca. Oh Sehun sama saja. " _Avis_ " Dan didetik berikutnya, Kim Jongin sudah tertawa – tawa karena Sehun yang kualahan akibat burung – burung keluar dari tongkat Jongin menyerang si wajah vampire dihadapannya. Bahkan Kris sempat berhenti diatas sana dan ikut tertawa, hingga Quaffle yang tadinya berlarian, mengenai bahu Kris, lalu dia meringis kesakitan.

"Jangan bermain – main denganku, Oh Sehun!" Kembali menampakkan senyum miring, namun matanya menatap sedih kearah Sehun. Jongin memandang sebentar sebelum akhirnya berbalik pergi dan mengabaikan Kris yang tengah diributkan oleh Golden Snitch juga Quaffle-nya.

…

Pantofel berketuk bising saat ribuan murid Hogwarts memasuki ruang makan. Jongin sudah duduk malas di barisan asramanya bersama lelaki cantik Byun Baekhyun dan si ambisius Kim Minseok. Dua orang mungil itu sudah sama – sama heboh di tempatnya, meski Kim Minseok terhitung orang paling kalem dalam sejarah murid asrama Slytherin. Namun, pengaruh Baekhyun sungguh luar biasa. Bahkan si dingin tapi idiot Kris Wu pun juga ikut – ikutan banyak omong jika berdekatan dengan Baekhyun. Jongin hanya tersenyum tipis menanggapi ocehan dua orang di kanan dan kirinya. Omong – omong dia tidak melihat Huang Zi Tao beberapa hari terakhir.

 _Mood_ Jongin benar – benar hancur selama beberapa hari karena cideranya. Ia sama sekali tak tertarik akan obrolan bodoh yang dibawa – bawa Baekhyun hingga ke meja makan. Ia benar – benar sangat bosan dan ketika menengok ke belakang, pada deret meja para Ravenclaw, nafsu makannya sukses menguap tak bersisa ketika melihat Oh Sehun dengan gaya _sok_ gantengnya berbincang dengan si kulit pucat lainnya, Luna Lovegood. Jongin tak pernah suka akan keberadaan Sehun yang selalu mengganggunya, tapi juga sangat – sangat tidak suka ketika melihat si wajah vampire itu tertawa – tawa bersama orang lain. Aneh!

Sehun sempat melihat wajah sebal Kim Jongin ketika Yixing datang dan memeluk pundaknya serta pundak Luna secara bersamaan, kemudian mencuri tempat ditengah – tengah antara dirinya dan Luna. Sehun tak tahu apa penyebabnya, hanya saja entah kenapa wajah Jongin terlihat jauh lebih menggemaskan ketika ia merengut memajukan bibir. Sehun hampir tak berkedip ketika memerhatikan Jongin dari balik punggung pemuda itu. Ia mendapati bahwa dirinya tertarik akan pesona si badung Slytherin. Hingga di satu waktu, Sehun sempat mengernyit ketika mendapati Jongin memiringkan kepala serta mulut berkomat – kamit lirih dan menggerakkan tongkatnya kearah piring Luna. "… _Confringo_ " dan _Boom!_ Chanyeol di deret Griffyndor serta beberapa murid lainnya langsung menjerit tertahan sedang Zi Tao yang baru saja datang berteriak heboh dan mematung di tempat. Piring Luna secara mengejutkan meledak dan terbakar.

" _Aguamenti_ " Secara cekatan Sehun kembali mengucapkan mantra dan menyemburkan air dari tongkatnya. Dapat ia lihat bahwa Jongin tengah tersenyum licik sekali lagi dari tempatnya.

"Siapa yang berani menggunakan sihir saat makan berlangsung?" Setelah ketukan secara memuakkan beberapa kali dari Sang Minerva McGonagall. Semua murid terdiam. Bahkan Zi Tao serta Joonmyeon yang baru saja datang, sampai tak berani melangkahkan kakinya untuk sekedar mengambil duduk pada tempat mereka.

"Aku melihat Jongin mengacungkan tongkatnya, Madam!" Vincent Crabbe. Berada di barisan paling ujung, tengah berdiri sambil menunjuk – nunjuk Jongin yang memasang wajah datar di tempatnya. Sedang Baekhyun dan Minseok menunjukkan ekspresi keterkejutan secara berlebihan. Crabbe sungguh terlihat seperti orang yang sangat – sangat bodoh sekarang. Dengan mengadukan Jongin pada Mrs. McGonagall, sama halnya bunuh diri. Seisi Slytherin akan kena imbasnya.

"Aku yang telah bermain – main dengan tongkat sihir dan mantra!" Sehun berdiri dan mengaku, mengejutkan semua orang termasuk Jongin. Bahkan Luna dan Yixing ikut terperanjat dan mengumpatinya bodoh. Sementara Dumbledore terlihat mengangguk pelan dan pandangannya masih tertuju pada Jongin.

…

Entah bagaimana ceritanya sampai Madam Dolores Jane _memuakkan_ Umbridge-lah yang memberikan Sehun hukuman. Setelah diiterogasi di ruangan Madam McGonagall yang terlihat sekali kecewa padanya. Mrs. Umbridge langsung membawanya ke dalam ruangan penuh kucing tempatnya bekerja. Memberinya sebuah _pena setan_ dan menulis kalimat sepanjang kertas perkamen sepanjang Sembilan puluh satu senti meter. Sungguh hukuman yang menyakitkan dan sangat kejam, karenanya tangan sampai berdarah – darah dan membekas membentuk tulisannya diatas kertas.

Sehun keluar dari _rumah kucing_ itu tiga jam kemudian. Rasa sakit yang luar biasa membuatnya menjadi sangat lama mendekam didalam sana.

 _Plaaakkk…_

Namun nasib _baik_ menghampiri. Jongin telah menunggunya diluar ruangan Mrs. Umbridge dan menamparnya. Jika berbicara soal cinta itu tak punya mata, atau cinta itu buta. Memang benar adanya. Karena kini Sehun sadari bahwa ia telah jatuh cinta pada seorang pria super bar – bar dan idiot macam Kim Jongin. Selalu ada rasa menggelitik menyenangkan ketika ia melihat Jongin melintas dihadapannya. Mrs. Trelawney-lah yang menyadarinya pertama kali, jauh sebelum Sehun sendiri sadar bahwa perasaan dimana ia selalu ingin melihat Jongin itu ia sadari.

Tapi di menit berikutnya, Jongin langsung meraih tangan Sehun dan membawanya berlari menuruni tangga berputar. Sehun melipat dahinya dan mengikuti. Cara berlarinya penuh ketergesa – gesaan dan genggaman tangan Jongin pada tangan Sehun terasa sangat erat dan hangat. Tak tahu saja bahwa Sehun jantungnya sudah berdentum gila – gilaan didalam rongga dadanya.

"Kim Jong…dae!" Suara Jongin terputus akibat nafasnya yang memburu dan sebuah isakan tertahan? Hei, Jongin menangis?

"Kim Jongin?" Sangat mudah untuk menemukan pemuda berambut kekuningan ini di area laboratorium kelas herbology. Menjadi anak emas Profesor Pomona Sprout, Jongdae dikenal sebagai siswa Hufflepuff yang jago dalam meracik obat. "Ada apa?" Jongdae melanjutkan setelah melihat wajah Jongin yang memerah dan menahan isak.

"Bisakah kau racikkan obat untuk menyembuhkan lukanya?" Ada satu keterkejutan yang sedikit berlebihan dari Jongdae ketika melihat luka tertulis di atas kulit Sehun. Jongdae tahu, luka ini pasti dihasilkan oleh pena setan milih Mrs. Umbridge _gila_ dari kementrian sihir itu.

"Kau mendapatkan hukuman gila ini, Oh Sehun?" Kini Jongdae meraih tangan Sehun dan melihatnya sekilas. "Aku baru saja mendapatkan sebuah Dittany kemarin sore. Kau beruntung, Sehun!" Kemudian mengambil satu botol kecil cairan kecoklatan dari dalam kantong obatnya. Jongdae memberikannya pada Sehun.

"Biar aku saja yang meneteskannya!" Jongin meraih botol dari Jongdae. Wajahnya kini telah basah oleh air mata ketika ia menarik tangan kiri Sehun. Cetakan merah bak dipahat menggunakan paku diatas kulit itu pasti sangat menyakitkan, dan Oh Sehun dengan bodohnya mengorbankan diri demi menyelamatkan Jongin.

Sensasi rasa dingin, nyeri dan kebas tak Sehun hiraukan. Ia hanya terfokus pada wajah sembab Jongin. Air matanya tetap menetes deras disela umpatan kata bodoh Jongin layangkan pada Oh Sehun. Dibalik sifat tak mau diaturnya, Jongin sebenarnya memiliki hati yang sangat perasa. Membawa Sehun pada satu asumsi berbeda tentang anak – anak Slytherin yang terlalu badung.

Beberapa kali Sehun melihat Jongin mendesis, matanya menyipit ketika mengobati luka Sehun. Kalau begini caranya, Sehun akan bersedia menerima seribu hukuman sekalipun jika pada akhirnya ia bisa sedekat ini dengan Kim Jongin. Sehun jadi tahu bahwa Kim Jongin sebenarnya khawatir padanya.

"Kau itu bodoh apa sangat bodoh sebenarnya, Oh Sehun?" Isakannya semakin jelas dengan air mata berantakan. Jongin melepas kacamata bulatnya lalu ia letakkan pada meja sebelah. Mengusap air mata secara serampangan menggunakan punggung tangan. Sehun jadi gemas melihatnya. "Manerima hukuman yang bukan kesalahanmu? _What an idiot you are_?"

Tepat setelah Jongin menyelesaikan kalimatnya, Sehun langsung menarik tengkuk Jongin dan mencium bibir pemuda dihadapannya. Mata bulat Jongin membola sempurna. Isakannya tercekat ketika Sehun menyentuh bibirnya dengan bibir lelaki pucat itu secara brutal. Bahkan Sehun sudah mengabaikan rasa nyeri pada lengan serta punggung tangannya. Ia meraup bibir Jongin dengan keras.

"A… aku… sepertinya Madam Sprout tengah mencariku. Aku permisi!" Jongdae yang sempat terabaikan keberadaannya oleh dua orang itu, akhirnya memilih untuk lari terbirit – birit keluar ruangan. Ia sebenarnya tahu bahwa Oh Sehun telah menyukai Kim Jongin sejak dulu. Sejak mereka menjadi siswa ditahun pertama saat topi seleksi memilih Sehun sebagai Ravenclaw, dan Jongin sebagai Slytherin.

Wajah Sehun samapai ikut basah akibat air mata Jongin yang tak berhenti menetes. Semakin lama ciumannya semakin lembut dan menghanyutkan. Bibir Jongin serasa Tequila ringan yang menyejukkan. Merilexsasikan pikiran saat dipesta dansa. Sehun mendamba akan sebuah kesempurnaan Kim Jongin. Sehun menyadari bahwa ia tak pernah menekan perasaannya, justru membiarkan rasanya semakin besar dan menumpuk dari hari kehari.

"Aku mampu menjalani seribu hukuman demimu, Kim Jongin!" Menatap mata Jongin yang mendongak menatapnya. Sehun menghapus air mata Jongin kemudian. Melihat bahwa hanya bayang dirinya sebagai satu – satunya obyek visualisasi Jongin, membuat degupan jantung Sehun berketuk secara anarkis dan hangat disaat bersamaan. Ia sangat menyukai perasaan ini.

" _Can you be mine?_ " Dan kalimat Sehun selanjutnya mampu membuat Jongin semakin membola. Orang yang selama ini menyebalkan dan selalu mengganggu hidupnya tiba – tiba saja menyatakan perasaan padanya. Jongin menatap mata biru Sehun. Seperti tak ada kebohongan disana, dan Jongin dibuat bingung luar biasa.

Jongin menggeleng pelan. Membuat Sehun menahan nafas dan menegang sempurna. "Aku tidak tahu!" Kemudian menunduk.

"Jongin?" Sehun meraih dagu Jongin, membawa arah mata pemuda itu untuk melihatnya. "Hei, aku hanya menyatakan perasaanku. Hah! Lega rasanya, akhirnya kau tahu juga!" Mengacak surai lembut Jongin kemudian berbalik pergi.

"Hei, Oh Sehun!" Berlari kearah Sehun. Jongin meraih sisian wajah si Prefek Ravenclaw tersebut. Sedikit berjinjit dan mencium bibir Sehun sebentar. Bahkan ia sudah lupa bahwa sempat menangis sesenggukan tadi. "Jangan harap harimu akan tenang setelah ini!" Lalu menyerahkan botol kecil berisi cairan Dittany pada Sehun.

"Ya! Aku menunggunya!" Kemudian mereka kembali berciuman ditengah – tengah ruangan laboratorium Herbology di sore hari.

"Dasar anak muda!" Madam Sprout mengurungkan niatnya untuk masuk kedalam. Ia kira Jongdae ada disana. Tapi bukannya menemukan anak Hufflepuff berambut kuning itu. Justru mendapati si Prefek Ravenclaw tengah berciuman dengan si badung Slytherin. _What a life?_

…

…

…

 __fin__

 _OMAYGGAAATTTTT… Finally… I can write story with more than 2k words XD_

 _Haha welcome my holidaayyyyyy… XD_

 _Maaf, bukannya lanjutin cerita, tapi malah bikin cerita baru XD_

 _Ini semua salah_ _ **TemeKoi**_ _yang meracuniku dengan rekomendasi ff DraRry-nya -_-_

 _I can't help, but my freakin fantasies push me to wrote this kind of fiction XD_

 _Aaaaa… kangen banget rasanya menulis, lol apalagi sama tema – tema Hogwarts gini tu XD_

 _Haha, maaf kalau makin hari makin gak jelas gini tulisanku XD_

 _Btw… Takobal minallaha waminkum…_

 _Minal aidzin wal faizin! Mohon maaf lahir dan batin atas semua kesalahanku yang disengaja maupun tidak ya teman – teman_

 _Happy Ied Mubarak XD_

 _(Pssttt… end or next this story?)_

 _(Best Regards… Caesarinn)_


	2. Bertie Bott's

_**Bertie Bott's**_

 _ **Coklat warna – warni nan cantik. Namun, kadang mengecoh. Ada bermacam dan bervarian, kau tak akan bisa menebaknya…**_

…

…

…

 __Chapter 2__

Ada satu hal yang memuakkan akhir – akhir ini. Nama Cedric Diggory selalu disebut – sebut modern ini setelah turnamen piala api minggu lalu. Berhasil menggeser nama Krum yang digilai banyak wanita dan pria diakhir turnamen Quidditch nasional. Pamor pemuda Bulgaria itu sukses lenyap hanya karena seorang Hufflepuff Diggory. Semua wanita membicarakannya, tentang keberanian, kegagahan dan ketampanan. Bahkan Prefek Ravenclaw Oh Sehun sukses musnah atensinya dari beberapa siswa, tidak! Tapi musnah dari pandangan Kim Jongin. Seeker Slytherin yang digadang – gadang akan menjadi Chaser untuk timnya.

Bersama dengan si berisik Baekhyun, Jongin ikut – ikutan kedalam pembicaraan heboh tentang pemuda Diggory. Bahkan si idiot Kris juga berada disana dan menanggapi. Hei, Kris Wu benar – benar menurunkan pamor seorang prefek yang keren dan dingin.

Waktu senggang di aula besar ini menjadi sangat heboh hanya karena pemuda tingkat akhir, Cedric Diggory. Ruang utama Hogwarts ini benar – benar menjadi tak ada bedanya dengan Diagon Alley di awal semester.

"Itu Diggory datang!" Tao menunjuk – nunjuk Diggory yang dibelakangnya sudah berjejer beberapa gadis yang menggilainya. Jongin dan Baekhyun langsung berbalik dan tersenyum lebar sekali hampir menganga idiot. Mengikuti arah jalan Cedric yang menenteng – nenteng buku tebal menuju meja asramanya. Sehun menyebutnya pencitraan.

"Dia benar – benar tampan!" Kali ini Baekhyun yang berkomentar. Telah terbukti bahwa para anak badung Slytherin itu juga berlebihan dan tak waras.

"Aku akui dia memang tampan! Tapi tentu masih tampan seorang Wu!" Memang, ketampanan seorang Wu dapat di tempatkan di tingkat yang sama dengan Diggory. Tak salah memang. Namun, sifat _narcissus_ yang mendarah daging pada diri Kris sudah sangat keterlaluan.

"Dia memang benar – benar tampan!" Sehun mengalihkan atensinya dari meja Slytherin. Menengok ke kiri dan mendapati si Gryffindor, Park Chanyeol mengambil duduk disebelahnya.

"Jangan ikut – ikutan mengurangi kewarasan karena Diggory, Park!" Nada dingin itu menjadi ciri khas Oh Sehun. Tapi justru pemuda bertelinga Yoda itu terkekeh jenaka.

"Maksudku, Seeker Slytherin itu benar – benar tampan." Sehun menautkan alis. Ada dua Seeker Slytherin disana. Kris Wu dan Kim Jongin. Jangan bilang Chanyeol menaruh atensi pada Jongin. Hei! Bukankah pria Yoda itu tengah melancarkan aksi pendekatan dengan si berisik Byun Baekhyun?

"Biasanya kau akan acuh dengan kehebohan warga Hogwarts, Sehun!" Itu Jongdae. Membawa – bawa buku herbology kebanggaannya di tangan, ada jejak tanah pada bukunya. Lama – lama Sehun ingin menjodohkan Jongdae dengan madam Sprout saja. "Apa kau tengah cemburu karena mendengar Jongin lebih memilih mengagumi Diggory daripada kau?" Lanjut Jongdae yang sukses membuat dahi Chanyeol mengernyit, jelek sekali.

"Jadi desas – desus itu nyata? Kau menyukai anak Slytherin itu?" Tanya Chanyeol tak percaya dengan ekspresi yang berlebihan.

"Diam kalian!" Balas Sehun ketus, setelah ia mendengar sekali lagi Jongin menyebut – nyebut Cedric sebagai Aprodite. Ia membereskan buku – buku pertahanan terhadap ilmu hitam yang berserakan dengan mantra. Kemudian beranjak pergi, membuat seribu satu pertanyaan menggantung diatas kepala Chanyeol. Sementara itu Jongdae hanya acuh.

Tanpa diduga, Sehun berjalan ke meja Slytherin. Menghampiri kumpulan para berisik itu dan berdiri tepat dibelakang Kim Jongin. "Diam atau kau akan memuntahkan siput seharian!" Desis Sehun dengan nada mengancam. Baekhyun sudah menoleh, begitupun Kris dan Tao yang menjadi penonton. Jongin belum sempat menoleh saat tiba – tiba tangan besar Sehun memegang kepalanya dan menekannya diatas meja. Orang itu benar – benar idiot.

"Ya! Oh Sehun! Brengsek kau!" Teriak Jongin tak terima tatkala Sehun sudah melepaskan kepalanya dan berjalan menuju pintu aula. "Ya! Kau idiot!" Jongin menarik mantel panjang Sehun, membuat lelaki Oh itu berhenti dan berbalik. Atensi kepada Cedric Diggory sukses tergeser oleh ulah dua orang yang melibatkan Seeker Slytherin dan Prefek Ravenclaw.

"Kau lihat? Hubungan mereka penuh intrik dan drama!" Jongdae berbisik kepada Chanyeol sementara pria itu tengah memerhatikan peperangan antara Oh Sehun dan Kim Jongin yang akan segera dimulai.

"Kau ingin bermain – main denganku, Oh Sehun?" Dilengkapi dengan senyum miring. Jongin bersedekap dada, mengangkat dagu congkak dan menantang. Namun, melihat itu Sehun justru ingin mengecupnya. Sialan! Otaknya tak waras lagi.

"Kau dan teman – temanmu itu telah merubah aula seperti Diagon Alley. Kalian! Sungguh berlebihan!" Jongin sukses menggeram rendah akan ucapan Sehun. Aula benar – benar terasa mencengkam. Bahkan para arwah berkuda yang tengah berlarian berkeliling saja ikut terdiam memerhatikan drama picisan antar dua kubu.

" _Si…_ " Baekhyun yang melihatnya mengernyit dalam. Jongin seperti menahan mantra yang akan ia ucapkan. " _Wingardium Leviosa!_ " Buku – buku yang Sehun bawa menjadi berterbangan tak beraturan. Baekhyun disana mengangguk paham bahwa Jongin akan mengucapkan mantra bisu sebelumnya, _silentio_.

Sehun yang melihat buku – bukunya yang melayang – layang, menjadi bahan tawa untuk para siswa diaula. Hal itu sungguh tidak keren.

Sehun dengan cepat mengeluarkan tongkat dari dalam saku mantelnya. Mengacungkan tepat didepan hidung Jongin, sebelum tersenyum miring dan mengarahkannya pada kaki. "…" Namun, Sehun mengernyit, ia menelan kembali mantra _Tarantallegra_ , mantra penari yang akan diucapkannya. " _Lorica Reparo!_ " Kemudian secara ajaib, mantel bagian bawah Jongin yang sobek benar kembali. Semua orang terdiam, kemudian di ujung sana Cedric yang juga memerhatikan kedua orang itu langsung berdiri dari tempat duduknya, bertepuk tangan lalu diikuti yang lain. Haha, Sehun merasa kembali menjadi keren. Tapi, untuk apa Cedric memberikan tepuk tangan untuknya? Entahlah.

Sehun berbalik, berjalan kembali menuju pintu utama aula. Meninggalkan Jongin yang sempat terdiam. Mantra _Rectusempra_ yang sudah diujung mulutnya, Jongin telan kembali saat melihat punggung tangan Sehun masih terdapat bekas luka.

"Lihatlah! Mereka begitu romantis!" Ucap Jongdae yang sukses membuat Chanyeol mengkategorikan Kim Jongdae, si jenius Herbology sebagai idiot baru. Romantis darimana coba?

"Jangan mengada – ada, Kim!" Chanyeol menyuarakan ketidaksetujuannya. Sebenarnya Chanyeol mendapati Sehun begitu bersemangat saat membicarakan Slytherin dari pada asramanya sendiri. Tapi benarkah soal desas – desus itu bahwa Sehun menyukai, Kim Jongin?

"Aku tidak, Park!" Balas Jongdae yang kini telah menutup buku – bukunya. "Sepertinya Kris Wu dari tadi sibuk memperhatikanmu!" Menepuk pundak Chanyeol, lalu beranjak dari tempat duduk ketika ia melihat Jongin keluar dari aula.

…

"Aku mendapatimu menjadi semakin idiot, Kim!" Jongdae menyusul Jongin yang berdiam diri dibawah pohon ek ditepi danau sembari memainkan permen produk Wesley. Ia mendapatkannya ketika keluar dari Aula, Fred dan George yang memberikannya. Pemuda itu terus tersenyum mengerikan seraya mengusap – usap mantel panjangnya.

"Aku tidak!" Tolak Jongin. Namun, membuat Jongdae memutar bola mata malas.

"Kau, iya!" Meletakkan buku disebelah Jongin dan ikut duduk disana. "Lihat kedalam air dan amati senyum gilamu itu!" Kemudian tersenyum miring didapati Jongin. "Cara pendekatan kalian sungguh luar biasa!" Komentar Jongdae selanjutnya. "Kau dan si Prefek Raven-" Belum Jongdae menyelesaikan kalimatnya, Jongin sudah lebih dulu membekap mulut Jongdae. Ia sama saja dengan koran daily prophet sialan itu. Beritanya kebanyakan omong kosong. Ya! Walaupun kalimat Jongdae bukanlah omong kosong semata. Jongin hanya khawatir jika ada yang mendengarnya.

"Jongin kau memang hebat!" Setelah melepas tangannya dari atas mulut Jongdae. Si Hufflepuff itu kembali berbicara.

"Hm?" Jawab Jongin seadanya.

"Ravenclaw si jenius, individualistis, dan terkesan congkak dan dingin. Kau membuat seorang Oh Sehun menjadi segila itu untuk mencari gara – gara denganmu ditengah aula!" Pipi Jongin memerah hanya karena mendengar penyataan Jongdae. Oh tidak! Hilang sudah wibawanya. "… tambahan _reparo_ – nya yang mengesankan dan romantis!" Sudah jelas bahwa Jongdae berniat menggoda. "Andaikan Sehun tahu bahwa sobekan mantelmu itu didapat karena kau yang memanjat rak herbology untuk menemukan bunga _Burning Bush_ …" Lanjutnya seakan anak itu dimantrai Babbling curse atau kutukan mengoceh. "…Dan membuat ramuan _Dittany_ untuk menyembuhkan lukanya." Jongdae benar – benar terkena kutukan mengoceh sepertinya. Ia tak berhenti bicara sejak datang dan tak memberikan Jongin waktu untuk sekedar berucap A.

…

Selama beberapa waktu, Kris terus menatapi Chanyeol. Membuat pemuda itu malu setengah gila, apalagi ada Baekhyun disamping pemuda tiang itu. Akhirnya Chanyeol membereskan semua bukunya dan beranjak dari tempat duduk. Disinilah ia sekarang. Disudut utara Hogwarts. Duduk ditemani dengan Mrs. Norris bergelung dibawah kakinya. Kucing betina itu tak biasanya terlepas sendirian dari Mr. Filch.

Setelah beberapa saat bermain – main dengan kucing gemuk itu. Chanyeol baru menyadari ada Sehun tengah berdiri didepan jendela yang menghadap ke danau. Karena penasaran, Chanyeolpun menghampiri Sehun dan membuat pemuda itu tersentak berlebihan.

"Hai, Park!" Sapa Sehun sekali lagi dengan cengiran idiot. Ia menghalangi jendela dari Chanyeol yang memiliki tinggi melebihinya. Itu percuma.

"Sedang apa kau disini?" Tanya Chanyeol sambil melirik di balik punggung Sehun.

"Hanya… menghirup udara segar!" Chanyeol menurunkan alis. Ragu akan jawaban Sehun. "Udara didalam benar – benar menjadi pengap sejak Giddory masuk aula dan para gadis itu mengikutinya!" Tambah Sehun untuk meyakinkan.

"Tak biasanya kau disini. Apalagi memandang danau? Kau itu type anak rumahan, yang lebih memilih ruang rekreasi Slytherin daripada ditempat ini!" Skakmat! Chanyeol tepat sasaran.

"Semua orang tengah membicarakan Cedric Giddory dan aku membutuhkan ketenangan!" Chanyeol mengangguk kemudian setelah mendengar jawaban mantap dari Sehun. Pemuda Oh itu tak seluruhnya membual sebenarnya. Ia muak karena nama Giddory terus – terusan disebut. Apalagi beberapa waktu lalu Jongin ikut – ikutan.

Jongin dan Jongdae muncul begitu saja dari pintu masuk. Debaran jantung Sehun menjadi menggila. Melihat Sehun sebentar lalu menyapa Chanyeol dan melenggang pergi.

"Sepertinya aku harus pergi ke asrama. Anak – anak tahun pertama membutuhkanku!" Ucap Sehun ketika melihat Jongin dan Jongdae berpisah di ujung koridor. Meninggalkan Chanyeol dan berlari, gerak – geriknya leluasa. Sehun tak ingin ada yang mencurigai bahwa sebenarnya ia tengah mengikuti Jongin.

Meraih pergelangan tangan Jongin dan menarik pemuda itu ke salah satu ruang kosong. Menghempaskan tubuh Jongin didepan dinding, lalu menghimpitnya. Mata mereka bersibobrok. Bergerak – gerak menatapi mata masing – masing sebelum bibir mereka tertaut. Gila memang.

Ciumannya tergesa dan keras. Sehun tersenyum ditengah ciumannya dan menggoda. Rasa bibir Jongin semakin hari semakin manis. Jongin juga membalas ciumannya. Mencengkram bahunya ketika Sehun malah tertawa – tawa. Benar yang Jongdae katakana, bahwa Sehun telah terjangkit penyakit gila. Otaknya sudah tak waras.

"Aku sepertinya benar – benar sudah gila!" Sehun melepaskan ciumannya dan memandang paras manis seorang Kim Jongin. "Wabah Jongin-cetric itu tidak main – main!" Apa – apaan itu? Jongin-centric? Sehun benar – benar tak waras.

"Melakukan hal gila ternyata menyenangkan juga!" Kemudian kembali melumat bibir Jongin, dalam dan keras. Sehun mengaku bahwa rindu itu menyebalkan. Sebuah perasaan dimana kita ingin selalu melihat orang yang kita cintai, bertemu dan bertatap muka dengannya. Namun, jika kita sudah bertemu, kita akan lagi dan lagi menginginkan hal yang sama secara berulang. Si Prefek Ravenclaw itu benar – benar baru dan kolot soal jatuh cinta.

"Sehun, kau _ok_?" Tanya Jongin setelah Sehun menyelesaikan ciumannya. Sebuah ciuman yang dirasa Jongin begitu mendominasi.

"Jauh lebih baik dari sebelumnya!" Kini Sehun justru terlihat seperti seorang moody. Perasaannya naik turun, mengingat di aula tadi ia benar – benar secara bar – bar ingin sekali mengajak duel Jongin.

"Kau yakin?" Tanya Jongin sekali lagi untuk memastikan.

"Ya! Dan terimakasih Dittany-nya!" Merogoh saku dan menunjukkan satu botol kecil ditangannya. "Joonmyeon yang memberiku. Tapi aku yakin ini dari kau!" Lanjut Sehun.

"Darimana kau tahu? Jangan mengkhayal, Oh Sehun!" Elak Jongin setelahnya.

"Mantel yang robek akibat tersangkut tanaman berduri serta bekas terbakar diujungnya." Sehun tersenyum menang. " _Burning Bush_. Bahan utama _Dittany_ yang mudah terbakar, dan tanamannya disimpan diatas tanaman berduri!" Dan Sehun mendapati mata Jongin membola sempurna. "Untung aku cukup memperhatikan kelas Herbology dan mengenal tempat – tempatnya." Kemudian mengerling kepada Jongin.

"Apa kau mau kucium lagi sebagai hadiah, sayang?" Jongin mengerutkan alisnya. Menatap nyalang Sehun tanda tak suka.

"Kau yang menginginkannya, dan kau yang menciumku lebih dahulu!" Jongin menggeram rendah. Matanya sudah mengilat marah, namun Sehun justru kembali tertawa idiot. Sehun benar – benar kehilangan kewarasannya dihadapan Kim Jongin.

"Tapi kau menikmatinya, bukan?" Jongin mendelik. Ia terkejut akan kalimat Sehun. Sialnya pipinya memanas dan Sehun semakin tersenyum menang disana.

Berlarian di lorong koridor, dan Jongin mengejarnya sambil mengacung – ngacungkan tongkat. "Awas saja kau menggodaku lagi, Oh Sehun!" Tapi Sehun malah berlari sambil mengejek Jongin. Membuat pemuda itu tertawa sebenarnya. Sehun memiliki sisi kekanakan yang selama ini ia sembunyikan lewat ekspresi dingin dan gelar Prefeknya.

"Aguamenti!" Dan tubuh Sehun sukses basah kuyup akibat air yang keluar dari ujung tongkat Jongin. Sial! Jongin secara asal mengucapkan mantra.

Sehun berhenti dan berbalik. Mengusap wajahnya yang basah dan melihati Jongin yang diam kaku ditempatnya dengan tongkat yang masih mengacung diudara.

" _Expelliarmus_ " Jongin terkejut saat Sehun justru menjatuhkan tongkatnya. Apakah Sehun marah? "Acio" Dan mengambil tongkat Jongin kemudian. Jongin berharap Sehun tak akan mematahkan tongkatnya. Itu saja!

Ekspresi wajah Sehun sungguh sulit ditebak saat ini. Lelaki itu kini menyimpan tongkatnya sendiri kedalam saku mantelnya yang basah. " _Orchideus!_ " Dan merapalkan mantra dengan tongkat sihir Jongin. Bunga Anggrek mekar di ujung tongkat Jongin kemudian. Sehun berjalan mendekati Jongin dengan tongkat anggreknya. Memberikan tongkat itu pada Jongin kemudian.

"Untukmu yang tercantik!" Jongin menerimanya. Seperti orang linglung. Sehun mengecup bibir Jongin sesaat, lalu berlari meninggalkan Jongin.

"Jangan harap hari – harimu akan tenang, Kim Jongin!" Teriak Sehun mengutip kalimat Jongin tempo lalu di laboratorium Herbology. Jongin memerah pipinya seperti ditaburi bubuk sepuhan. Dia ikutan gila. Yah… mereka sama – sama idiot sepertinya.

…

…

…

 __To Be Continued__

…

 _Muehehehehe…_

 _Seharian ini aku berkencan sama Ms. Word dan nulis tulisan anfaedah ini sekali lagi XD_

 _Makin ngaco aja ini otak. Nulisnya diselingi nontonin film HarPot tu ya gini ini XD_

 _Mohon maklum XD_

 _Disini, anggep aja si mas Cedric masih hidup setelah turnamen triwizard :')_

 _Btw, aku kok suka sama Jongdae disini yah? Lagipula karakter HunKai disini nano – nano XD kadang menli kadang ya gitu, absurd XD_

 _Semoga suka ^^_

 _(Best Regards… Caesarinnn)_


	3. Amortentia

_**Amortentia**_

 _ **Frasa cinta itu memang idiot. Serasa diberi ramuan cinta dan mereka jadi gila!**_

…

…

…

 _ **_Chapter 3_**_

Berdiam diri di tepi danau, bersama Joonmyeon dengan segala eksperimen _gillyweednya_. Jongin benar – benar merasa sangat bosan. Melingkarkan syal panjang bergaris hijau disekitar leher. Merapatkan mantel panjang dan bersin beberapa saat kemudian. Memilih hari setelah _euphoria_ turnamen Triwizard sebagai hari flu berat yang pernah dialaminya. Melarikan diri dari Madam Pomfrey atas bantuan _bombarda_ asal – asalan. Menggemparkan seluruh Hogwarts karena pintu utama ruang kesehatan menjadi sangat berantakan dan begitu tragis puing – puingnya. Dan disinilah Jongin bersembunyi. Danau belakang sekolah bersama dengan Joonmyeon, menjadi orang terakhir yang mungkin belum mendengar tentang kekacauan yang dibuatnya. Jongin sering kali didapati bermasalah dengan mantra yang ia ucap.

"Hal ini begitu mengejutkan!" Debuman anarkis memacu kerja jantung Jongin sekali lagi, ketika Joonmyeon dengan celana basahnya berteriak nyaring di tepian danau. Ia kira Joonmyeon baru saja mendapati telepati tentang berita yang sedang santer membicarakannya dan pintu naas yang menjadi korban Jongin. "Aku telah mencoba tanaman ini dan hasilnya menakjubkan!" Kemudian bernafas lega ketika Joonmyeon menunjukkan semacam lumut air yang terlihat menjijikkan. Satu lagi anak Hufflepuff yang begitu menggilai Herbology. Madam Sprout benar – benar membentuk anak – anaknya menjadi penggila tanaman.

"Aku benar – benar bosan!" Jongin berujar lemas. Kinerja jantung yang kian berdebar normal menjadikannya seolah kelelahan. Efek kejut tadi membuat kepalanya pening, dan Jongin kini menyesali aksi anarkisnya beberapa jam lalu.

"Akupun juga sudah sangat bosan karena memutari hampir seluruh Hogwarts untuk mencarimu!"

"Aa… aw! Hei! Ini sakit!" Jongin berteriak heboh ketika secara mengejutkan seseorang menarik telinga kanannya. Muncul dari balik pohon oak yang menjadi sandaran Jongin.

"Kau tahu Jongin? Aku sudah terlalu bosan berurusan dengan Snape!" Mata Jongin memincing. Mendapati Kris dengan wajah garang menggelikan mengangkat tangan dan menarik telinga Jongin. Salah satu orang yang dipanggil pertama kali oleh kepala asrama Slytherin, Severus Snape untuk mencari keberadaan Kim Jongin. Joonmyeon tergopoh keluar dari air menghampiri. Ia tak mengerti apa yang telah terjadi.

"Ada apa ini?" Joonmyeon menjadi satu idiot lain karena ketidakmengertian. Ingin melerai, tapi Kris berhak bertindak. Lelaki itu adalah Prefek Slytherin.

" _Expelliarmus!_ " Tongkat di tangan Jongin terlempar seketika, mengejutkan tiga orang disana. Sehun tampak berjalan tergesa menghampiri, dengan Chanyeol membuntuti. Melihat si Ravenclaw dan Gryffindor datang, Kris langsung melepas jeweran pada telinga Jongin, ia bersedekap dada. Oh, dia harus terlihat keren.

"Kim Jongin! Kau berulah lagi!" Kali ini geraman marah sangat kentara nyata dari nada bicara Sehun. Jongin mendengus samar. Ia tahu ia bersalah, sangat – sangat dan sangat bersalah. Tapi haruskah melibatkan semua orang untuk menegurnya?

Jongin diam saja, karena demi apapun hidungnya terasa dingin, tangannya kebas dan kepala pening. Hari yang sungguh sial karena ia merindukan lapangan Quiditch. Idiot! Hibernasi sepanjang hari sama sekali buka _style_ Jongin. Atas dasar alasan menggelikan itulah Jongin memilih kabur dari pengawasan perawat Pomfrey. Gila dia! Harusnya menemui Madam dan meminta izin agar ia bisa bangkit dari ranjang dan berjalan – jalan di sekitar lapangan. Bukan malah mengacungkan tongkat dan mengucap asal mantra penghancur itu untuk menghancurkan pintu ruang kesehatan.

Jongin dikepung oleh tatapan dua Prefek yang sedang menghakiminya. Sementara Joonmyeon lebih memilih mengerutkan kening dan meminta penjelasan pada Chanyeol yang hanya berdiri idiot disebelah Sehun. Mata bulat Chanyeol bergerak – gerak menunjuk Jongin. Maksud hati mengatakan hal yang sedang terjadi, tapi sepertinya gagal karena Joonmyeon sama sekali tidak paham.

" _You two just stop it!_ " Jongin berujar frustasi. Tatapan kedua Prefek disamping kanan dan kirinya ini benar – benar membunuh. Bagai laser tajam, menghunusnya hingga mencabik secara perlahan. " _What can I do know?_ " Jongin mengangkat wajah, melihat Kris sebelum beralih menatap Sehun, dimana bara api masih membara didalam mata Sehun. Pemuda itu sungguhan menunjukkan kemarahannya pada Jongin.

"Ikut aku!" Sehun meraih pergelangan tangan Jongin dan hendak membawanya pergi. Namun, sebelum ia berhasil membawa Jongin pergi. Kris lebih dulu mencekal pergelangan tangan lainnya milik Jongin.

"Akan kau bawa kemana Jongin?" Nafas terasa tercekat. Auranya benar – benar suram. Lebih menakutkan dibanding ketika para Domentor datang dan menghisap frasa bahagia pada tiap pribadi. "Jangan gegabah, Oh Sehun!" Kedua Prefek itu saling menghunuskan laser dari tatapan mata. Menjadikan Chanyeol dan Joonmyeon menjadi idiot lain yang hanya sebagai pelengkap, penghias, bukan seorang partisipan.

"Aku akan membawanya kehadapan Profesor Snape!" Bukannya melepas genggaman tangan. Sehun justru semakin mencengkram kuat pergelangan Jongin hingga menimbulkan garis merah. Semua orang tentu saja tercekat akan keputusan Sehun, terlebih Joonmyeon yang belum tahu – menahu tentang kejadiannya dan ia hanya menebak – nebak.

"Kau gila, Sehun?" Kali ini Chanyeol bersuara. Suara baritonnya terdengar serak, ia terserang batuk dari dua hari lalu. Kris memerhatikan Chanyeol dengan tatapan yang sulit diartikan.

"Ada apa ini sebenarnya? Seseorang tolong jelaskan padaku!" Joonmyeon serasa frustasi karena tak memahami situasi yang terjadi. Semua orang seperti memberinya tebakan berhadiah yang sayangnya terdengar seperti guyonan konyol seperti mainan idiot yang banyak di jual di toko lelucon Zonko's.

"Seseorang tengah sakit dan berhasil menghancurkan pintu ruang kesehatan dengan _Bombarda_!" Sehun berujar seraya matanya memincing menatap Jongin. Yang ditatap justru balas menatap. Keduanya menyelami kedalaman mata masing – masing. Sulit diartikan dan penuh teka – teki.

"Keputusan final! Aku akan membawa Jongin kehadapan Snape!" Semua orang membola, menganga atas keputusan sepihak Sehun. Kris memang Prefek Slytherin dan harusnya suara Kris juga patut diperhitungkan. Namun, Profesor McGonagall serta Profesor Snape telah menunjuk Oh Sehun sebagai pemandu pribadi Kim Jongin. Jadi, segala sesuatu mantra asal – asalan yang Jongin ucap akan berdampak juga pada Oh Sehun. Dia akan ikut bertanggung jawab.

…

 _Buugghh…_

Suara pukulannya nyaring. Mungkin saja berakibat rahang patah karena saking kerasnya. Jongin menonjok dagu Sehun tepat lima ratus langkah setelah keluar dari ruangan si rambut klimis Snape. " _Brengsek!_ " Jongin mengumpat didepan Sehun yang masih tersungkur diatas lantai marmer koridor sebelas.

"Kau memang bedebah sialan, Oh Sehun!" Dadanya naik turun. Melirik tajam pada sosok Sehun yang menjilat sudut bibirnya kemudian berdiri. Pukulan Jongin tidak main – main. Sehun sampai sobek kulitnya dan berdarah. Sang korban hanya menatap datar banteng mengamuk didepannya. Sorot mata Jongin jelas terlihat mengilat marah.

"Bodoh!" Umpatan terus dilayangkan didepan wajah Sehun. Tapi pemuda itu idiot, ia malah terkekeh kecil mendengar segala kata – kata kasar yang Jongin layangkan padanya.

"Idiot gila!" Sehun justru melangkah maju. Meraih tubuh Jongin dan membawanya dalam sebuah pelukan hangat. Jongin maraung lirih sambil memukul dada Sehun. "Kau memang tak waras, Oh Sehun!" Menenggelamkan wajah diatas bahu lebar Sehun, Jongin menangis disana. Membodoh – bodohkan Sehun sekali lagi. Sepertinya apa yang dikatakan Jongin seolah benar adanya. Sehun justru terkekeh pelan seraya mengusap pelan punggung Jongin yang bergetar, serta mengusak lembut surai caramel Jongin. Alunan denting piano seorang Mozart tiba – tiba mengalun indah dalam benak Sehun. Menerbangkan bunga – bunga dandelion tipis saat ia berlari – lari kecil menyusuri padang ilalang. Sehun benar – benar tak waras.

"Tubuhmu bukanlah kayu pahat yang senantiasa tersedia untuk jadi papan tulis, idiot!" Isakan Jongin semakin keras, saat dimana ia semakin mengeratkan pelukan pada tubuh Sehun. Tak tahu saja bahwa Sehun justru mendadak menjadi Gwynplaine yang tertawa – tawa setiap saat hanya karena Jongin yang tengah mengkhawatirkannya.

Sehun memang membawa Jongin pergi menghadap Severus Snape beberapa saat lalu. Mengatakan hal yang sebenarnya terjadi saat Jongin membaca mantra penghancur _Bombarda_ dan menjadikan pintu utama ruang kesehatan menjadi puing – puing mengenaskan. Mengatakan bahwa dirinyalah yang mengajarkan mantra itu pada Jongin. Menghilangkan fakta bahwa sebenarnya Jongin pelajari mantra itu dari Mrs. Umbridge yang secara serampangan dan asal mengucapkan mantra itu pada batu besar yang menghalangi jalannya ketika selesai berkunjung dari rumah Hagrid hanya untuk mengolok – ngolok seekor Buckbeak. Namun karena sengketa kepala sekolah dan kementrian sihir yang sebenarnya telah selesai, tapi dengan alasan yang sangat tidak masuk akal Umbridge masih saja berada disekolah ini, menegakkan hukuman _pena setannya_ dan untuk kedua kalinya Sehun mendapatkan hukuman yang sama. Luka sayatan di punggung tangannya yang hampir sembuh lukanya, harus tergores lagi karena hukuman gila wanita kucing itu. Salah satu alasan kuat kenapa Jongin menonjok wajah Sehun kemudian menangis tersedu – sedu dipelukan lelaki itu setelahnya. Tak khayal jika Jongin menyebut Sehun sebagai si _perfect bodoh_.

" _What an idiot, you are!_ " Jongin memukul – mukul dada Sehun sekali lagi. Mengata – ngatainya lagi.

"Kau demam, Jongin!" Sehun justru menangkup sisian wajah Jongin dan mengusap lelehan air mata orang yang dicintainya. Sehun menjadi terlalu idiot karena mencintai Kim Jongin.

"Lukamu itu serius, Oh Sehun!" Tapi Jongin juga sama keras kepalanya dengan Sehun. Terus saja mereka begitu sampai Snape berjenggot tebal. "Kita pergi ketempat Madam Sprout untuk meminta ramuan dittany lagi!" Dengan sigap, Sehun menahan pergelangan Jongin -lagi. Membalik badan si _tan_ dan membenturkannya di dada, mencium bibir Jongin lembut disertai lumatan kecil. Sehun tersenyum menang dalam cumbuannya. Jongin menjadi begitu menggemaskan akhir – akhir ini.

Melingkarkan tangan disekitar pinggang ramping Jongin, sementara itu si tan meremat kerah mantel Sehun. Entah kenapa ia selalu menjadi sangat nyaman ketika bersama dengan Sehun. Serta ciuman – ciuman ringan yang Sehun berikan terasa memabukkan dan menenangkan. Jongin terlena.

Menepuk dada Sehun. Jongin mendorongnya hingga tautan bibir mereka terlepas. Menatap garang Sehun dengan tatapan anak anjingnya. Bersedekap dada sebelum meraih telinga Sehun dan menariknya keatas.

"Karena kau sangat keras kepala!" Disaat itu Joonmyeon datang dari arah utara membawa – bawa buku Gylliweed tebal berlabel R dari perpustakaan. Melihat Sehun yang mengaduh kesakitan karena jeweran Jongin. Keduanya berjalan ke arah selatan disertai ocehan tak jelas dari Jongin. Joonmyeon mengernyit keheranan. Merapatkan alis lalu menghendikkan bahu. Mungkin Sehun mendapatkan protes dari Jongin karena telah mengadukannya pada Mr. Snape. Entahlah!

" _Ngomong – ngomong_ , kemana Kris mengajak Chanyeol tadi? Ah aku tak peduli!" Monolog Joonmyeon sebelum ia berbelok kearah koridor tangga bergerak.

…

…

…

 __To Be Continued__

 _Muehehehehe… Jujur saja otakku serasa mengepulkan asap ini XD_

 _Ada beberapa this and that yang mendesak XD_

 _Jadi maaf jika makin ngaret dan mengecewakan ^^_

 _Semoga suka ^^_

 _(Best regards… Caesarinnn)_


	4. Bloom de Fleur

_**Bloom de Fleur**_

 _ **Terkadang mereka saling mengutarakan isi hati, tapi otak terlalu idiot untuk menangkap maksudnya, tapi bunga seolah bermekaran tiap kali mereka bersama.**_

…

…

…

 _ **_Chapter 4_**_

Jongin mendengus sebal. Menendang – nendang bebatuan diatas tanah dengan sangat menyebalkan. Ia menyendiri di dalam jarak delapan ratus meter dari rumah kerucut Hagrid. Semua orang tengah menikmati masa bersantai dengan acara tur belajar ke desa Hogsmeade. Desa yang mungkin saja terlihat sangat menyenangkan dimusim panas seperti sekarang ini.

Ia sempat bertemu dengan Prefek Gryffindor, Luhan. Di simpang lima koridor selatan. Bersenandung sangat riang ketika menggendong tas punggung kuno, terbuat dari kulit buaya dengan beberapa kain beludru menjadi aksen atas memberi kesan kilap yang lembut. Luhan menyapa Jongin yang terlihat murung. Seolah tak peka, Luhan menceritakan betapa ia sangat antusias untuk tur belajar tahun ini, ia mengaku sudah menyiapkan beberapa hal, termasuk sebuket bunga lipat yang ia selipkan di saku mantel sebagai hadiah untuk teman Slytherin Jongin, Kim Minseok. Jongin bahkan tak tahu – menahu tentang ketertarikan Luhan terhadap Minseok. Hogsmeade pasti sangat indah jika musim panas, kata Luhan.

Jongin kesal luar biasa saat tahu hanya dirinyalah yang dilarang mengikuti tur belajar musim ini. Kata Snape sebagai rangkaian dari masa hukuman serta pemulihan Jongin atas flu musim panas yang dideritanya. Ingin rasanya Jongin mengumpati semua benda yang ditemuinya. Ia sangat bosan dan iri terhadap seluruh warga Howgarts. Andaikan Diggory, atau paling tidak Krum dari Dumstrang sajalah muncul dihadapannya saat ini dan menemaninya, Jongin akan membatalkan niatnya untuk menuntut Snape pada kementrian sihir. Oke, Jongin. Kau harus sedikit lebih bersabar dan jangan gegabah lagi untuk kali ini.

Beranjak dari tempatnya. Jongin berjalan meninggalkan pekarangan rumah Hagrid. Ia berjalan menuju jembatan antar gedung di bagian utara. Melihat beberapa siswa masih menunggu giliran untuk menaiki kereta tanpa pengendara. Dari atas sini, Jongin dapat menemukan si jakung Chanyeol tengah mengganggu si berisik Baekhyun seperti biasa. Jongin sungguhan iri sekali. Ia juga ingin bermain – main dengan teman – temannya di Hogsmeade nanti. Andai saja ia memiliki jubah tembus pandang. Pasti hal itu akan mempermudahnya untuk ikut tur belajar tanpa ketahuan si rambut klimis, Severus. Jongin ingin menangis saja rasanya. Ia menjadi seperti anak tiri yang diasingkan.

"Mungkin berubah menjadi seorang angsa akan lebih mudah untuk mencapai Hogsmeade." Jongin beberapa saat berpikir tentang membuat sebuah Polyjuice dan merubah wujudnya menjadi seekor angsa. Sangat tidak keren mengingat ia harusnya merubah diri menjadi seekor Pegasus kekar dan tampan karena dia seorang Chaser Slytherin.

"Harusnya aku menyiapkan ramuan itu dari kemarin malam!" Celotehannya bahkan diluar batas, Jongin benar – benar seorang Slytherin cerewet yang menggemaskan. Mungkin bagi beberapa orang, Jongin memang sangat menggemaskan. Sehun contohnya. Bersedekap dada dan menyandarkan punggung sembari melihat Jongin yang sudah mengomel bagai menghafal mantra dari radius seratus meter.

"Meminjam buku ramuan milik Jongdae atau Joonmyeon, meminta bantuan mereka berdua, dan rencana akan berjalan sempurna!" Sehun justru tersenyum – senyum melihat Jongin yang berada dalam dunianya. Jiwa seorang anak usia lima tahun yang terjebak dalam tubuh seorang dewasa. Jongin sangat imajinatif serta sembarangan. Dan hal itu yang membuat Sehun justru sangat menyayangi Jongin dari hari ke hari.

"Dan harusnya aku memikirkan hal ini dari jauh hari. Terkutuklah flu musim panas dan Severus."

 _Tuk…_

Seseorang melemparinya batu. Jongin segera menoleh dan mendapati Sehun tertawa – tawa tak jauh darinya. "Oh Sehun! Kau mengganggu imajinasiku!" Dan memberikan satu tatapan menyebalkan.

"Hah? Oh Sehun? Kau disini? Apa yang kau lakukan? Kereta Ravenclaw akan segera berangkat! Kau bisa tertinggal!" Berlarian menghampiri Sehun dan mendorong bahu si Ravenclaw secara bar – bar.

"Jongin! Hei! Hentikan!" Sehun berhasil melepaskan Kim Jongin. Ketika flu saja tenaganya tak main – main.

"Kau mengikutiku? Kau melewatkan tur belajar ke Hogsmeade? Apa kau gila?" Justru memberondong pertanyaan demi pertanyaan yang terdengar menyebalkan ditelinga Sehun. Dia terkesan menjadi si pengganggu ketenangan orang. Dan kalimat – kalimat itu meluncur bebas dari mulut Kim Jongin.

"Sehun hidungmu merah sekali seperti tomat!" Kemudian memandangi Sehun seperti seorang idiot.

"Flu musim panas yang menyebalkan. Madam Pomfrey juga tidak mengijinkanku mengikuti tur belajar." Lalu Jongin mengangguk paham. Yah, setidaknya ia tidak sendiri di sekolah ini untuk beberapa jam kedepan.

"Flu musim panas yang mengganggu. Kalau begitu baiklah! Untuk hari ini kita berteman karena aku tak mau sendirian." Meraih tangan Sehun dan menjabatnya. Mereka, lebih tepatnya Jongin, membuat seolah perjanjian barusan adalah sebuah perjanjian penting antar pejabat kementrian.

"Ngomong – ngomong, bagaimana bisa kau mendapatkan flu itu? Seorang prefek Ravenclaw tengah sakit! Wow! Hal ini sungguh luar biasa!" Sehun memutar bola mata malas. Selain menggemaskan, Jongin juga sangat – sangat dan sangat menyebalkan. Bagaimana bisa sakit ia kategorikan sebagai prestasi? Idiot memang.

"Ciuman sore hari didepan pintu ruangan Mister Snape. Apa kau lupa Jongin?" Sehun menampakkan senyum miring. Menggoda Jongin boleh juga.

"Sepertinya aku harus menemui Madam Pomfrey untuk meminta obat lagi. Flu musim panasku semakin parah!" Inginnya menghindar, tapi Sehun dengan cepat meraih salah satu pergelangan tangan Jongin dan menahannya.

"Perawat Pomfrey mungkin saja ikut ke Desa Hogsmeade! Disini saja! Pemandangannya sangat indah!" Entah kenapa, entah Jongin sadari atau tidak, ia selalu terlena akan tatapan lembut yang selalu Sehun layangkan padanya. Ia jadi seperti remaja belasan tahun yang baru jatuh cinta. Oh _Please_ , Jongin! Kau bahkan baru delapan belas tahun.

Sehun membalik tubuh Jongin untuk menghadap hamparan perbukitan sekitar halaman belakang sekolah. "Rumput hijau yang melambai itu bukankah menenangkan dan menyenangkan?" Mendekati tubuh saat Jongin justru melihatinya, menggerakkan kepala hanya untuk mengikuti kemana Sehun membawa tubuhnya. Dan Jongin tercekat, ketika Sehun justru memeluknya dari belakang, mencium pucuk kepalanya dengan sangat lembut.

Jantung Jongin berpacu cukup anarkis. Deburan hangat darah yang mengaliri arteri serta vena membawanya dalam suatu perasaan yang sangat sulit diungkapkan. Ingin Jongin mengumpati pria dibelakangnya kini. Sehun yang romantis sangat tidak elit. Tapi nyatanya Jongin juga terbawa suasana.

"Sehun tarantula dibawah sana benar – benar sangat imut dan menggemaskan!" Jongin memutar kepala kebelakang dan mendongak untuk menatap wajah Sehun. Nafas Sehun yang mengenai pipinya justru membuat bulu kuduknya berdiri, Jongin gugup.

"Jangan coba menghancurkan momen romantis ini, Kim!" Mencuri satu kecupan ringan pada pipi Jongin. Mengeratkan pelukan didepan dada Jongin dan menyandarkan kepala diatas bahu sempit pria didepannya.

"Kenapa kau melakukan hal ini? Terkadang menjadi sangat bodoh hanya untuk mengakui segala kecerobohanku sebagai kesalahanmu? Apa kau memang benar seorang idiot, Sehun?" Jongin memandang profil samping Sehun. Terlihat sangat maskulin dengan rahang tajam serta sangat tampan. Pantas saja banyak sekali murid Hogwarts yang mengaguminya.

"Aku baru tahu bahwa kau sangat tampan, Sehun!" Belum sempat Sehun menjawab pertanyaan – pertanyaan Jongin, anak itu sudah memuji Sehun. Membuat pria berkulit alabaster itu tersenyum tulus.

"Meskipun lebih tampan Diggory dan Krum sebenarnya, tapi kau cukup tampan!" Dan bunga – bunga musim semi yang berkembang dalam hati Sehun tiba – tiba kembali menguncup karena kalimat Jongin selanjutnya.

"Jangan memujiku, jika pada akhirnya kau membawa – bawa anak Hufflepuff serta Dumstrang itu!" Sehun boleh saja mendengus sebal, tapi tangannya semakin menenggelamkan tubuh Jongin didalam dekapannya.

"Tapi kau benar – benar terlihat idiot, Sehun!"

"Ya, aku idiot karena seorang Kim Jongin!" Melepaskan pelukan, dan membawa Jongin untuk bersitatap dengannya. "Bahkan aku menolak ajakan si cantik Fleur hingga empat kali, serta Cho Chang hingga enam kali untuk menjadi patner dansa dipesta perayaan Turnamen triwizard hanya untuk menjadi patung bodoh yang melihatimu bermain petak umpet bersama Bekhyun serta Jongdae." Jongin menganga.

"Aku terdengar…" Menelan ludah kepayahan. "…Sangat idiot!"

"Ayolah, Jongin! Kau memang idiot! Hahaha!" Kini Sehun benar – benar menghancurkan momen romantis yang ia ciptakan beberapa saat lalu. Terpingkal jenaka melihat wajah Jongin yang benar – benar konyol menahan geramannya. Terkadang, mulut Sehun sulit sekali dikendalikan.

"Wajahmu bahkan terlihat seperti menahan buang air sekarang!" Menghembuskan nafas gusar. Jongin meraih tongkat sihir dari saku mantelnya, memukulkan tongkat itu diatas kepala Sehun beberapa kali.

"Kau menyebalkan, Oh!" Lalu memilih pergi meninggalkan Sehun yang masih menertawakannya. Tolong jelaskan, bagian mana yang membuat Sehun begitu bahagia.

"Dasar idiot gila!" Jongin terus mengumpati Sehun yang kini mengikutinya masih dengan suara tawa memuakkan. Jongin sungguh sangat benci ditertawakan. Apalagi seorang Oh Sehun lah yang menertawakannya. Pria itu kini terlihat jauh lebih idiot dari pada si telinga lebar Gryffindor, Park Chanyeol. Oh iya, mengenai Chanyeol, meski idiot begitu, si Prefek Slytherin, Kris Wu bahkan dibuat lebih gila lagi untuk suatu alasan yang tidak jelas.

"Jongin tunggu!" Sehun berlari menghampiri Jongin. Meraih pergelangan tangan Jongin dengan sangat mudah sekali lagi.

"Kau marah?" Bodoh! Apa Sehun benar – benar tak bisa membedakan mimik wajah seseorang yang tengah sebal atau tidak?

"Terimakasih ya!" Jongin berhenti ditempatnya. Memunggungi Sehun dengan raut wajah bingung.

"Aku mengambil waktu yang sangat lama dari terakhir tertawa selepas ini." Membalik tubuh Jongin menghadapnya, dan menghadiahi sebuah ciuman ringan diatas bibir. "Aku menyayangimu!" Bisik Sehun didepan bibir Jongin, dan Sehun melibatkan Jongin sekali lagi dalam sebuah ciuman panjang. Sial Jongin selalu saja lemah pada perbuatan manis yang seperti ini. Mengapa, jantungnya selalu saja mengetuk anarkis tiap didekat Sehun yang idiot? Harusnya ia membeci itu karena Sehun yang terus mengganggunya.

Ciuman itu akan terus berlanjut karena keduanya yang saling terbuai dan terlena dengan sangat cepat. Tapi tidak ketika burung hantu berwarna keemasan milik Sehun datang secara bar – bar melemparkan sebuah amplop putih hingga membuat tautan keduanya terlepas begitu saja.

" _Aku membiarkan kalian untuk mendekam di bilik Perawat Pomfrey, bukannya berkeliaran di atas jembatan dan membuat sebuah drama picisan yang sangat menyebalkan! Tuan Oh dan Tuan Kim, cepat kembali ke kamar kalian, atau toilet diseluruh Hogwarts menanti kalian membawa ember serta kain pel besok pagi. Selamat siang!"_

Surat dari Snape si rambut klimis. Lama – lama Kepala Asrama Slytherin itu sangat menyebalkan. Suaranya jelek sekali dengan aksen aneh yang penuh penekanan. Daripada sebagai guru ramuan, Snape jadi terlihat seperti Madam gemuk didepan pintu Asrama Gryffindor yang sangat cerewet.

"Mengganggu saja!" Sehun mengerutkan dahi, sebelum menunjukkan senyum sumringah yang ia tunjukkan pada Jongin, ketika tanpa sadar Jongin mengucapkan kalimatnya.

"Jadi kau menikmati ciuman barusan, Kim? Mau lagi?" Menaik turunkan alis burung camarnya. Sehun terlihat seperti kakek – kakek mesum. "Mari kita lakukan sekali lagi!"

"Dan digantung ditengah aula esok hari! Tidak, terimakasih!" Tapi berbeda dengan ucapannya, Jongin menghadiahkan satu kecupan di pipi Sehun sebelum ia berlari meninggalkan Sehun, untuk mendapatkan kembali kehangatan didalam selimut tebal diatas bilik Kasur didalam ruang rawat. Mereka sama sekali tidak terlihat seperti seorang yang terkena flu berat musim panas. Justru tidak ikut sertaan mereka seperti waktu berkencan yang sekolah berikan secara Cuma – Cuma. Haha, idiot!

…

…

…

 __To Be Continued__

 _Oke ide cerita di book ini benar – benar freak sekali_

 _Ditambah Puttin' on the ritz-nya Taco, dan Rattle dari Bingo players sukses membuat adegan di chapter ini garing dan idiot sekali, hahaha XD_

 _Music yang cocok sekali di gunakan sebagai BGM adegan humor XD_

 _Kalo hari minggu tu jadi rajin banget nulis, tanpa peduli PR yang numpuk XD'_

 _Semoga suka^^_

 _(Best regards… Caesarinnn)_


End file.
